


【蟲神秘】敗寇王座

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 點文：王座、奇幻、R18玄妙的奇幻AU點文私設一堆但不太重要，無比接近pwp
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: JG, Oh JG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【蟲神秘】敗寇王座

有別於初初相識時那副溫文模樣、不同於最後一次印在眼底的狼狽與癲狂，男人在昏暗的地牢中彷彿兀自發著光。他勾起的一邊嘴角沒入唇邊的鬍渣，虎牙張狂地戳在下唇，朝上望來的眼神不可一世，甚至帶了點自暴自棄的囂張。  
年少的義勇軍嚥了嚥口水，咬緊牙根才止住下意識後退的腳步。

－－男人的手指在他後頸輕輕摩娑，危險的在蜘蛛斑紋邊緣試探，而他裝作漫不在乎卻不自覺記下那抹溫度。暗紅色的蜘蛛幻影像透漏他內心似的刺出皮膚爬上男人的指尖，引來他的沉沉低笑。

那時的他還全心全意的以為，是男人纏身的綠霧太過強大，才使他毫不畏懼自己引得多方忌憚的能力。  
直到後來他才知道，那人只是瘋得不在乎承擔任何風險罷了。

「怎麼？你這次不也是來招降的嗎？杵在那就想套我話，你也太看得起自己的小狗眼了。」  
不管聽了多少次，彼得都沒有辦法習慣他這種鋒利的語氣－－溫軟的保護性的、強大的支撐著他的，還有耳鬢廝磨之際，那帶著氣音的輕柔口吻。那才是他所熟悉的昆汀，就像不管怎樣都會守護自己。理智上他知道那都是男人表演給他看的，但感情上他仍忍不住去想，想著那嗓音中不知有幾分是真實的。  
越想越讓人生氣。  
沒注意到自己鼓起了雙頰，他一個箭步上前，伸手捏住男人的下顎。  
少年的手指還沒長開，卻仗著過人的力氣強硬的卡住男人的臉，像想抹去他的笑容一般往他的脖頸摸去。  
如此脆弱。勘勘按住動脈的手指感受到微微加速的鼓動，男人的嗓音倒仍是波瀾不驚，連扯著鎖鏈的雙手都沒有半點顯示出驚慌的動靜。  
「－－刑求？」

「貝克先生……」  
少年的眼神複雜，看上去既憤怒又悲傷的混濁著，閃著不似他年齡的顏色。待看清後其實卻又是那麼的簡單，這反差總是讓昆汀想要嘆口大氣。  
或罵聲粗話。  
就像現在，少年摸著他的頸動脈泫然欲泣，充滿威脅性的手指卻微微顫抖，總是停在他背上的蜘蛛斑紋爬上他的手背，彷彿不願透出皮膚也想離他最近似的，如此天真。  
是最容易利用的棋子－－本該。  
他不知道自己是什麼時候著了少年的道。也許，正是從最開始，當他誤算了少年的獠牙時。於是將自己也賠盡了棋局裡，再也不能維持當初置身事外的劇本。  
他傾頭，往少年的掌心蹭－－又像是刻意暴露另一邊的頸項，赤裸裸的獻祭。

彼得發誓，他本來是想咬破那裡的。  
然而最後卻成了在男人肩上的輕柔磨牙，甚至比過去還要更小心－－貝克先生並不是無所不能的大法師，比起內嵌使魔的他，簡直可以說是一碰就會碎的瓷娃娃。  
不，就算是，他也是個引發王國動亂的邪惡瓷娃娃。  
「史塔克的狗崽用強暴囚犯來逼供，這傳出去能聽嗎？」  
這就是你的殺手鐧啊？  
昆汀的聲音彷彿在很遠的地方，就好像他的胸口沒有在彼得掌心起伏一樣。地牢中的會面已經不是一次兩次了，他不相信這個看上去好整以暇的男人察覺不出這次的不同－－被刻意清空的囚室中，連機工傳輸監視器與法陣運轉的輕響都早已沉默。

因為你是我的了。

模糊的宣告隨著唾液水聲向下的吻變得難以被任何人聽清，昆汀卻又沉沉的笑了。

階下囚的服裝品質沒什麼好多談的，只有這個男人可以把它們穿出奇妙的格調。彼得兩手一扯把昆汀身上輕薄的粗布硬生生扯開，乾燥的布料發出令人喜愛的撕裂聲－－這時倒是可以聽見鎖鏈被猛扯的脆響。  
反射性的向上看去，昆汀掛在頭頂上方的雙手在扯動中泛白，攢緊的雙手多少透露出了他對無法動彈的不適。撫上男人裸露的腰側，那個他摸過無數次的地方，彼得有點驚訝的發現男人不像往常那樣在他手中激烈顫抖－－想想好像又沒什麼好驚訝的。連這種時候都能演，這人就活該不適。彼得賭氣的想著，半帶羞惱的往昆汀的下體伸手。  
就不信這種地方也能裝。  
男人的大腿肌猛然繃緊，總算在意料之中的反應大大減低了少年的不甘，甚至讓他忍不住用鼻子輕笑，卻反倒讓男人不是滋味了起來。  
昆汀曲起沒被抓住的那條腿，不甘示弱而極其猥褻的磨蹭起彼得股間。少年的低聲驚呼令他相當滿意。  
一秒後他才想起，身為階下囚，大概不要挑釁執法人員才是真理。

－－雖然這小鬼大概也算不上是執法人員。

地牢中厚厚的土牆隔絕了外界的聲音，只有牆內的喘息兀自清晰。昆汀被翻身壓在牆上，用小臂苦苦支撐自己的身體，已經沒有餘力擺出什麼經過算計的表情。  
搞不好這就是這小鬼打的主意。  
在他腦中，某個置身事外的部分這樣說著。  
那個部分以外，他滿臉溼答答的不知道是眼淚鼻涕還是口水往下滴，少年的雙手卡在他腰間力道大得生疼，他根本聽不到自己的聲音，卻可以聽到耳邊軟噥帶著鼻音的嗓子。那聲音有點高，一聲一聲帶著敬稱喊他，撞擊的力道卻怎麼也不像口吻般的尊敬。  
而彼得根本不知道自己在喊什麼。他對身下的男人感到憤怒，又有好多飽滿的喜愛與崇拜，然後再對習慣性這麼感覺到的自己更生氣。昆汀的雙臀被他撞得發紅，地上更是一蹋糊塗的糊著各種體液。他往前抱住昆汀的腰，讓他靠著自己的胸膛坐直。隨著動作懷中傳來微弱的嗚咽震盪他的胸口，他當初怎麼沒察覺到這個男人對於自己的任何舉動總是無力抵抗？這難道不正是他只是個平凡人的證據嗎？  
他那時覺得這是年長男人對他的寵溺。看清一切之後彼得才發現曾經的自己是個多麼盲目的蠢蛋，難怪一直被笑是個小鬼。  
－－往好的方面想，至少他現在可以相信以前幹昏男人是真的幹昏，而不是所謂的因為工作太累體力不支。各種意義上滿嘴胡話的男人徒勞無功的試著掰開他的手，彼得當然不會允許。

恢復意識時他的雙手已經被解開，某顆孩子氣的腦袋在他鎖骨鑽呀鑽的，就著汗水把他的胸前舔得濕漉漉的。  
慢半拍才感受到下半身的異物還在緩慢的推動，好吧，這部分倒不能說是孩子氣。  
這種時候彼得還要抬起臉來看他。亂糟糟的頭髮與可憐巴巴的眼神、帶點情事後的失神竟然還相當委屈，昆汀差點要被氣笑。  
氣勢十足的吻上少年的嘴角，昆汀在少年回吻的瞬間將他一腳踹開。  
他高傲的抬頭，修長的喉結在灰黃的燈照下反射著汗水而閃光，被舌尖快速舔過的薄唇歪歪斜斜的勾起，擺出一副迅速拿回主導權的模樣。

愣怔之中的彼得難以回神。眼前的灰塵反射火光飄揚有如金粉，破碎的衣物包裹著男人無暇而虛假的肌肉曲線，腰間的手印紅紅紫紫，乳白色的體液打濕腿間，而他知道還有更多正在緩緩流出，看上去明明是那麼的惡俗而粗鄙。  
然而那雙眼，啊啊，那雙眼。

他的貝克先生發著光，緩緩交疊起雙腿游刃有餘有如無冠之王，不管在什麼狀況之下都一樣。  
而他靠著肩頭的蜘蛛刺痛著警告，勘勘強忍曲膝於王座前的渴望。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然昆汀也是被對彼得的感情所困，但把自己賠進去之餘還是要得到一點自己想要的利益的。這條線的走向是昆汀捨身(?)讓小蜘蛛聽話，所以我覺得最後他應該會成功爆掉他想爆掉的那個國家（吧）


End file.
